Only in Dreams
by Aerilon452
Summary: Helen slips into a dream where she finds John.


Summary: Helen falls asleep and has dreams of Druitt

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sanctuary

Rating: M

Pairing: John and Helen

**ONLY IN DREAMS:**

Helen hadn't meant to fall asleep. She had so much work to do but her body was wearing out and she needed to rest and re-charge. The minute her head his the pillows on her couch in her office she was asleep. And it was the dream that took her by surprise. It was night, the wind was warm, and the moon was bright and shining its silvery light upon the earth. Helen didn't recognize the location but it was peaceful; she felt at ease here. The wind billowed around her causing Helen to look down. She was wearing a long, thin, gossamer night gown with a deep V barely covering her breasts, spaghetti straps and thigh high slits with a shear robe of the same material.

Helen took a few steps foreword and then froze. Someone was coming out of the darkness. She could either head away from the ghostly form that was coming out of the trees or she could wait and see what her subconscious dreamed up. Helen decided to wait and see who it was. The form moved through the trees, towards her, at a slow but steady pace. Any minute she would see who her dreams conjured to be with her. Helen had a feeling she knew who it was. The man stepped from the tree line all pale skin and defined muscles. Chesnutt hair fell over his face obstructing Helen's view. Even as the man straightened, hair falling away, she knew who it was. It was John looking as he had looked back in 1880's. John raked his gaze of her body with a hungry feral look that promised sex. Having him looking like that stole her breath and made her heart race. Looking at him now she could see he was wearing black leather pants that looked as if they had been painted on. As long as it was her dream she was going to have fun. Moving to him Helen reached out her hand and ran her fingers through the silky strands that she missed so dearly on the real, flesh and blood John. Instantly she felt his hands at her waist, drawing her closer and closer to his body. "Is this your dream or mine?" His breath whispered over her cheek.

"I don't know," she gasped out at his touch. He felt so real, so hard and so real. Of their own accord Helen felt her arms drape over his shoulders bringing almost every inch of their bodies into contact, chest to chest hip to hip. John's arms encircled her waist as his lips found hers. If Helen hadn't know heaven before she was feeling it now. Too long had she gone without his wicked kiss; the only way to have it again was through her dreams. She threaded her fingers securely into his hair and held him even closer, if that was possible. It was John who picked her up and urged her to wrap her legs around his waist. There she could feel the firmness of his desire.

She was running out of air, but his lips felt too good to pull back; he tasted too good to lose that even for a second. Her body made the choice for her. Gasping Helen stared into John eerie blue eyes and smiled; a real smile just for him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the scene in her dreams had changed. They were no longer under a full moon; they were on a balcony over looking an ocean of clear blue water. Oddly enough it reminded her of the clinic Nikola had been running in Mexico. At lest it was still night time and this time the moon was even closer to the earth make everything look silver.

John gently let Helen slide down his body so she was standing on her feet. She was so enraptured with her own imagination that she half forgot about John and the feel of his hands sliding the shear robe down her arms to pool at her feet. Only his safe, warm presence at her back reminded her of her body's want, its need, of its hunger. Turning she placed her hands, palm down, on John's chest and gently pushed him through the open doors to the bed waiting beyond. She pushed him back until his knees buckled and he fell to the edge of the bed. His open legs were spread wide enough that she could stand between them looking down on him. In that moment she could feel every inch of her body responding to him; the desire igniting and taking her over. She knew the power John possessed over her; it was a power she had feared. But her n the land of dreams she could yield to it, purge it from her system so the next time they crossed paths she would not be consumed by and over whelming need for him. Her body would always hunger for him, hunger for the pleasure he could give her, but in the waking world her mind ruled and her libido was made to suffer.

Leaning over him Helen resumed kissing him as she settled her hands on his shoulders and used him as leverage to sit astride him as she kissed him down into the mattress. His hands were at her hips touching skin and cloth; it made her even hotter. What she hadn't been prepared for was for John to reverse their positions. He rolled them so that she was under him, feeling his weight, while he was on top. Both positions suited Helen just fine. She watched as John slide down her body, stopping just at the bend of her knee. Muscles tightened low in her belly as she continued to watch, continued to wait and burn for what Dream John would do to her next. His hands were warm as they embraced her left leg getting her knee to bend. John gently kissed the inside of her knee and worked his way up her thigh. Helen was in shear torment from the sensual slide of lip and tongue on her flesh.

His lips had reached her hip bone and she could tell he was content to languish there sampling the taste of her skin all the while tormenting her to a high plain of pleasure. One of her hands fisted in his hair urging him to continue. The next spot his lips hit had Helen shivering all over. John lips were dancing just over her heated core. He kissed her female center as thoroughly as he had kissed her lips. When she thought he was done she felt his tongue lick her in a long, slow, deliberate motion that had Helen's back bowing. John's free hand snaked up and pushed her back down into the mattress. If he continued much longer she would come and she didn't want that release until John was buried deep inside her hitting all of her spots.

The heat was building, boiling inside her. She was close to release and she didn't even have john inside of her yet. With every sensual slide of his tongue Helen felt the weight build and build until she could feel the fist of desire slowly loosening. Any more of this and she would lose it. She could tell John sensed her near completion and he moved back up her body to settle his hardness in the heated cradle of her body. His hips lunged foreword and sent a shockwave of feeling through her being. The leather of his pants was buttery soft with hardened male flesh that Helen wanted desperately. She had once told will tat the occasional bout of loneliness was a hazard of the job. What she hadn't told him that rampant fantasies would take the place of real people if he hadn't figured it out already. Every time she had tried to conjure a different fantasy lover Helen ended up dreaming of John. It was sad to think that she could only have him in her dreams. But she was having him now and it would be sweet.

Helen was shaking all over; she felt that good and yet still unfulfilled. Her hands slide down the smooth plains of his chest until she came into contact with the leather of his pants. By passing the button, Helen went straight for the zipper so she could release him, so she could have him. Just as she reached inside the warm leather of his pants John's lips descended on hers kissing her again. She couldn't get enough of his kiss and this time she could taste herself in his kiss. It should have repulsed her but it only served to make her burn brighter for him. Reaching past the leather Helen grasped his hard length in her hand and stroked him, driving him as insane with pleasure as she was. She moaned into his mouth and was rewarded with a dark wicked growl from John when he moved his mouth to the side of her neck, down to the collar bone, and on down to the deep V of her night gown. One of John's fingers slid under the left strap and he pealed it down her shoulder so he could expose her breast.

A pleasure filled moan surrounded them as John's mouth descended on her exposed nipple. He nipped and licked, and suckled in such a way that the bon fire with in her built up to new height until it was a towering inferno of need and demand to be released. Helen needed release. Using what strength she had left Helen switched their positions once again so she was on top. Even with her strong momentum, in his eyes she saw that John had intended for her to do just that. As soon as Helen settled on top of him John entered her, slid home where he belonged, melded to her. Together John and Helen moaned while neither moved. Helen fisted her hands in his hair once again and let her hips slowly start to rotate. She rose and fell over John like the crashing the waves. Every move brought them closer and closer to pleasure. Their breathing mingled, their chests rose and fell together, and their pleasure built. An explosion was the only way for the euphoria to spread.

For just this once she wanted John on top, wanted him pounding into her. She wanted to watch his eyes as he came, as he spilled her over into the euphoria she sought. Helen could see that John knew what she wanted, he knew, and he granted her wish. John rolled them and took charge. Helen brought her knees up to his waist and felt him slide in deeper, harder, and with more power. She was close, so close to the end. "Yes, right there…" Her breaths were coming in short measured gasps. "Deeper…"

John took most of his weight off of Helen by placing his on either side of her. It gave him more leverage to go deeper just as Helen wanted. Soon she wasn't just gasping, she was moaning louder and louder with every hard, deep, thrust John gave her. Her pleasure built and built and John was getting more uncontrolled with his thrusts; he was slipping in the pattern. One more hard, deep, powerful thrust and Helen was screaming her orgasm just as John spilled over with her. John slowly lowered himself down on top of Helen and his weight was welcome. With what little strength she had Helen brought her arms up and over his shoulders, encasing him in her warmth. She wanted this dream to last just a bit longer, just a little longer.

**OUTSIDE HELEN'S OFFICE:**

Kate had been standing by the Doc's door for almost two minutes listening to the sounds just beyond. If she didn't know better than she would have said that Magnus was getting some in her office, but that was unlike her boss. She had tried to move away but a creaking floor board had given away that she was outside the office and it would be bad for Magnus to find her eavesdropping. "Kate! What are you doing?" She turned to find Will coming towards her and she quickly made the universal symbol for 'shut the hell up'.

"Listen," Kate whispered.

"To what?" Then Will heard it. He heard sounds of ecstasy coming from Magnus's office. "Ok, time to move away now." Will took Kate by the forearm and almost had to drag her away from the door. It was bad enough that she had been lingering, but to be lingering while Magnus was… He couldn't even think about it. Will would rather put it out of his mind and forget about everything he heard coming from behind that closed door.


End file.
